wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Kratts: Attack of the 50 Foot Grizzly Bear
A Super Kratts episode of Wild Kratts Plot Zach Varmitech creates a giant robot grizzly bear that destroys the natural order of the Creature World. The robot grizzly bear cause rampage all over the North American forest. It's up to the Super Kratts to save the day once again. Trivia The second episode of Super Kratts sub series of Wild Kratts Ttark, Allison and Zoboo are given superpowers of their own: Zoboo can create whirlwinds Ttark can create ice with the power of cryokinesis Allison can clone herself. There will be plush toys of the Wild Kratts in their superhero outfits that includes all 5 members of the Wild Kratts team. It consists of: 8 Inch Super Chris plush 8 Inch Super Martin plush 8 Inch Super Aviva Plush 8 Inch Super Koki Plush 8 Inch Super Jimmy Plush 8 Inch Super Zoboo Plush 8 Inch Super Ttark Plush 8 Inch Super Allison Plush Quotes: Zoboo: (after a mishap) I guess I made a super mess! The Wild Kratts laughed at Zoboo's joke. Chris: (after the Wild Kratts suit up in their superhero gear also by touching the meteor that gives them super powers) Super Kratts to the Creature Rescue! Martin: All right, there is a giant robotic grizzly bear on the loose. Zach created the bear to destroy the North American forest. It's up to us to stop them. Ttark: That Zach, always up to no good. Allison: Ooh, wait till I get my hands on him! Zoboo: He'll pay for this. Chris: I'll use my super speed to dodge the robot bear's firey weapon. Allison: I wish I could do something. But what will my superpower be? Jimmy: Try your powers, Al. Allison: Ok, Jimmy. Allison finds out that she can clone herself. Allison: Wow, there's so many of me! And I didn't even need Aviva's duplicator! Ttark: Look, I can create ice from my mouth! I will sure freeze the Zachbots! Zoboo: Mangatsika. I can create whirlwinds! Allison: What do you think of my superpower, Aviva. Aviva: That's one way to duplicate yourself, Al. And I'll create some energy tools to destroy Zach's Grizzly Bot. Martin: I'll stop Zach's Grizzly Bot with my super strength. Chris: Well, that settles it. To the Super Creature Rescue! Everyone deploys. Chris was running in super speed. Chris: Ugh. If I could just keep up with those Zachbots! A Zachbot was seen up ahead. Chris: Got to go faster. The Zachbot flies away from view. Chris: Aha! Time to use maximum cheetah velocity. Or in this case, maximum Super Chris velocity! Martin: I'll use my super strength to crush those Zachbots. It's pounding time! Martin crushes another Zachbot with his super strength. Aviva: I'll use my energy tools to block the road. Get ready to make a wrong turn, Zach! Zach saw Aviva's energy tools and screeched to a halt. Zach: What? Aviva's power tools? Oh no, you don't. Aviva: Oh, yes I will. (summons her energy hammer to crush the Zachbots) Zach: My Zachbots! Aviva: Now that's how you crush a Zachbot! Zoboo: Spinning power to the rescue! (does a spin cycle) Aviva: Thanks, Zoboo! I could sure use a helping hand. I wish I have more superpowers. Zoboo: So do I! Woo hoo! Ttark: I'll take it from here. (shoots ice from his mouth) Aviva: Thanks, partner. I guess the Zachbots love to play freze tag. Ttark: (laughs) They sure do, partner. Koki: You'll have to get past me, Zachbots! (stretches like a rubber band) Jimmy: Awesome, Koki. Now I need to bring on the heat. (summons heat power and shoots fire from his hands) Yes, direct hit! Allison: (grunts) Yes. There are more of me. Try to catch me, Zachbots! Aviva: Hang on, Al. I'll give you a hand. Or should I say hammer? Aviva and Allison defeated more Zachbots. Allison: Nice move, Aviva. Category:James